La Capricieuse et la Vertueuse
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Petit remake d'un conte connu de tous. Je dis pas lequel pour la surprise. Et BONNE ANNEE 2013 A VOUS !


Bonne année à tout ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Alors, en l'occasion du nouvel an 2013, je vous ai concocté une petite parodie de conte qui en le lisant à ma tite sœur, m'a trop fais penser à deux personnages de MFBeyblade, donc j'ai eus l'idée de l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

**Titre :** La Capricieuse et la Vertueuse.

**Auteur (qui va pas mieux…) :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating : **K+ (pour une fois, les enfants peuvent lire, enfin…)

**Pairing :** Aucun à proprement parler, mais vous pouvez toujours trouver des sous-entendus.

**Disclaimer :** Méchant, méchant père noël ! J'avais demandé un KYOYA TATEGAMI et il m'a offert des chocolats, déjà que j'ai un problème d'embonpoint…(En gros MFBeyblade ne m'appartient toujours pas, hélas…)

Il était une fois, dans une jolie forêt pleine d'arbres et de fleurs, et aussi de méchants animaux qui bouffent les gosses et les loups qui violent les p'tites filles, vivait une cigale incroyablement capricieuse et une fourmi sublimement vertueuse. La cigale, que l'on nommera Chao Chin pour plus de familiarité, aimait draguer les petites sauterelles l'été, quand elles portaient leurs adorables mini-jupes et leurs décolletés plongeants, alors que la fourmi, que l'on nommera Dashan parce que c'est son nom, travaillait d'arrache-pied pour stocker le maximum de nourriture pour l'hiver.

La capricieuse cigale était connue pour courir tous les jolis insectes. Dashan, lui, était très apprécié pour son courage et son sens de la justice. On le surnommait même la Vertueuse, pour tous les talents dont il était doué.

Dashan, dans ses courts temps de pause, regardait Chao Chin faire du charme à une abeille aux courbes gracieuses, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas intéressée, préférant se consacrer à son travail. Dashan aimait bien ricaner dans le dos de la cigale quand celle-ci se prenait des râteaux en bonne et due forme, son coté cynico-sadique, sans doute.

Mais lorsque l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez couvert de neige, cela se gâtait pour Chao Chin. Lui qui avait passé tout l'été à flirter, le voilà sans un seul vermisseau à se mettre sous la dent. Aussi, il se lança le défi de soudoyer à Dashan son repas du soir.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de la maison, 'fin…Du champignon qui servait de maison à la fourmi dans le but de s'y incruster et de chiper un max de bouffe. Il déverrouilla lentement la fenêtre et la traversa (non sans faire quelques acrobaties non recommandées), se retrouvant dans la pièce à stocker les vivres. L'eau à la bouche, la cigale se pourlécha les lèvres avec gourmandise et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il allait attraper un ver bien garnis lorsque brusquement la lumière s'alluma sur la fourmi, apparemment pas très contente.

« QU'est-ce que tu fais ici Chao Chin ? » Demanda-t-elle en dardant la cigale d'un regard noir.

« Eh bien…Je voulais rendre visite à mon vieil ami Dashan ! » Fit la capricieuse avec un sourire baka pas crédible.

« Ne te moque pas de moi tu ne fais qu'empirer ton cas » Tonna la vertueuse sombrement. Dashan savait parfaitement pourquoi la cigale étai là mais il voulait qu'il le lui dise lui-même.

« Bon d'accord…J'avais faim et j'ai pensé que tu avais assez de nourriture pour nous deux…Voilà » Dit Chao Chin la tête baissée, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait honteux. Honteux parce qu'il profitait de la fourmi qui avait durement travaillé tout l'été pour avoir de quoi manger en temps de froid.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu simplement me le demander ? » Chao Chin releva la tête surpris, la vertueuse avait un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres, elle s'écarta de la porte et dit « Viens ! » Si Chao Chin n'était pas Chao Chin, il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il couru dans le salon où était disposé tous pleins de bons plats qu'il se hâta de déguster.

Depuis ce jour, la capricieuse et la vertueuse passaient tous les hivers ensemble et Chao Chin participait activement aux récoltes d'été.

**oOXxXOo**

Plus loin dans un grand pays peuplé de petits êtres jaunes nommés Chinois, un certain Chao Chin planqué derrière un placard tentant de chopper un plat de frites éternua, au même moment un brun aux yeux verts calligraphiant un ancien texte chinois sur un parchemin éternua également, étrange, il faisait chaud pourtant ? Surement une poussière.

FIN.

Vala ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! C'est le premier que j'écris sur Dashan et Chao Chin, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop raté !

Chao Chin : Pff, n'importe quoi !

Na-chan : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Chao Chin : Je me serais jamais laissé chopper moi !

Dashan : Tu me sous-estime ?

Chi Yun : Dashan a été trop gentil ! Il aurait dû le punir au lieu de lui donner à manger !

Na-chan : Chi Yun, si c'était toi, Chao Chin n'aurait même pas pensé à venir chercher sa nourriture chez toi !

Chi Yun : Et pourquoi ça ?

Chao Chin : J'ai horreur de la salade !

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et encore une fois : BONNE ANNEE A VOUS !

Des reviews pour bien commencer l'année :D !


End file.
